


As Sweet By Any Other Name

by awyeahjimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: Love comes in many variations.My stream of thought ideas of what A/B/O ATEEZ would be like.





	As Sweet By Any Other Name

Hongjoong/Seonghwa

Seonghwa’s scent of old books and Hongjoong’s of leather mix perfectly to reflect their warm, secure relationship with each other. Both wrap around each other and find that perfect feeling of home, of warmth, of being exactly where they are supposed to be. Hongjoong fiercely protecting a slightly amused Seonghwa against the advances of an oblivious alpha at the café. Seonghwa fussing over Hongjoong for spending too much time in his studio without food or social interaction. Late nights when they’ve put their “kids” to bed and slowly enjoy each other, the sweet scent of Seonghwa’s apples and Hongjoongs rain shower scent slowly filling the room. After they’ve finished the whole apartment smells like an orchard after a summer shower. The two can’t find it in themselves to apologize when the other members complain. Smiling conspiratorially at each other, Hongjoong goes in for a playful kiss, causing the members to loudly protest while Seonghwa lightly chuckles. 

San/Wooyoung

Sweet, sweet, innocent love. San’s marshmallow and Wooyoung’s vanilla scent mix together to bring memories of giggling with friends, sharing a sweet treat. All consuming infatuation. They can never talk enough, be close enough, taste enough, touch enough. Never enough. They accept each other with open hearts and arms, anything else was never even an option. They constantly play fight with each other, knowing exactly what to do to get a rise. Rolling around and rough housing inevitably deepens their scents. Heady dark chocolate from Wooyoung and crisp lightening from San mix to make an unmistakably heavy scent. For all the innocence and playfulness in their natures, it is matched by their intensity for each other. Wooyoung staring intensely into San’s eyes in the practice room while practicing a particularly raunchy move, both of them just knowing when to excuse themselves for a bathroom break. The other members rolling their eyes because, well, San and Wooyoung aren’t known for their discreetness. 

Jongho/Yeosang

They smell like a beautiful meadow in spring. Yeosang’s lavender and Jongho’s fresh cut grass scents mix together to create the smell of a beautiful day. For all of his bite and sass Yeosang has such a sweet scent, Jongho entirely a lovesick puppy chasing after it. When Yeosang is overwhelmed and wants to curl in on himself from shyness, Jongho is right there, refreshing scent of outside and life bringing Yeosang back to the present. For all of Jongho’s strength he is powerless against the delicate looking omega, falling to his knees for him at a single command. As a newly presented Alpha Jongho is especially possessive of Yeosang, something the omega secretly enjoys even for all his complaining. Jongho’s arm coming around him when he see’s any other alpha, beta, and sometimes even an omega’s stare linger too long on Yeosang. Tender is the way to describe the way they enjoy each other. Jongho is all devoted eagerness and Yeosang matches it with his even paced affection, returning the devotion in his own way. Yeosangs’s scent becomes impossibly sweeter. Warm honey mixing with zesty lemon, creating a scent so uniquely them, there is no choice but to give themselves to it. 

Mingi/Yunho 

A bond that is the deepest levels of friendship. Just pure fun and understanding. Moving to hand the other a snack the exact moment it even occurred to the other they wanted it. Lively and mischievous, Yunho’s orange and Mingi’s cinnamon scents combine and make something that smells like looking on the bright side of life. Pulling endless pranks on each other. Yunho jumping out from around corners to scare Mingi just so he can hug him and make it better afterwards. Anything and everything can be solved with some cuddling, pizza, and a nap. Even when things get serious, it’s not that serious. Lips turning up into smiles while pressed against each other. Laughs are muffled by each others bodies in a room filling with Mingi’s mahogany scent, sweetened by Yunho’s honeysuckle. Smelling like a forest filled with magic and adventure, they know they will always have someone to rely on.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a really bad week and needed my fix of A/B/O fics only to find that there were not that many in the ATEEZ fandom yet. So I made this. I may or may not have a thing for scent in A/B/O fics if you can't tell.
> 
> Please be kind, I only write academic research papers lol
> 
> If people think this is okay I might turn it into something a little more thought out idk


End file.
